iWhat The Hell
by therosegardens
Summary: Today, Carly has partied, hooked up with her ex's, heard three words with eight letters, ruin a relationship and "quality time" with Freddie Benson. Song Fic to Avril Lavigne's, What the Hell


**Do not own the lyrics in this fanfiction. **

Waking up in Freddie's bed... whoa. Okay. The kid is going to go nuts when he wakes up. I guess I should be careful getting ready.

I slowly put on my tights, searching the room for my clothes. Once I was done, I grabbed a jacket and grabbed my clothes. I tried to open the door slowly, but it made a really loud noise only to wake up, Freddie.

"Carly?" He said, he rubbed his eyes and took a good look at me and grinned. What led me to this again?

"Hi, Freddie." I said sweetly, swinging the door slowly back and forth. He got out of bed and approached me. Grazing the bottom of my elbow up with his hand, moving it up to my chin to bring me closer for a kiss.

"Ew no, Freddie." I said. Okay, probably not the best thing to say because he worships the ground I walk on and he's my best friend so... he would get offended.

"Did last night not happen? Or-" Freddie scratched the back of his head, he was very confused. Poor thing, maybe he wasn't the best person to hook up with last night...

I sighed, I guess I have to break it to him nicely,"It was just a one night thing, Freds." I told him.

_You say that I'm messing with your head. _

"Why do you do this to me? Mess with me? Play mind tricks. You know I really like you." I turned away to roll my eyes. How is he possibly in love with me?

"I don't want to be tied down, Freddie. Not right now at least. I thought you knew." I slinged back my hear to the side to put it in a ponytail.

"I just want to have fun, Freddie. Last night was fun. Didn't you have fun?" God, I sound so much like a bitch on Skins or something. But I was telling the truth. I did have a good time with him last night.

"I did because I love-" Dear God, why does he say he loves me? I'm not interested bucko.

"Don't even finish that sentence. I'm not in love with you, Freddie. As a friend yes, but no. Not anymore than that." I explained. Quite cold of me but he needs to get it through his head.

_Love hurts, whether it's right of wrong. I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun._

"Then why'd you do it, Carly? You know I love you." He whimpered.

"Freddie, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings but I think we both know that it was only a one night thing." I opened the door of his room and started walking. He followed me to the front door, "Come on, Carly!" He said, "Maybe we can work something out."

_You're on your knees, begging please stay with me._

"I'm going home, Freddie." I told him. I opened the door to my apartment to find an angry older brother... doesn't help that all I'm wearing is Freddie's jacket and tights with my clothes in one arm and my key in the other.

"Where the hell, have you been?" He asked.

"Freddie's party. You said it was cool if I went... remember?" I said.

_Honestly, I just need to be a little crazy._

"Yeah but I expected you to be home last night, NOT this morning." He said, "Damnit, Carly. Keep this up, I'm going to send you to Yakima with Grandpa... I know you don't want to go to Yakima ever since the last time we went." He threatened me. He had a point, the last time we went... it involved another petting zoo...

I walked passed Spencer, heading up the stairs to my room, laid down on my bed and slept.

Buzz, buzz. I woke up about 6 in the afternoon. It was a text from Sam.

**Message from SAM!**  
**Dude, party Kale's. U should b here. **

Ugh, Kale Millington. She's blonde, she's popular, cheerleader, she hates my guts but she doesn't want anyone to know because she thinks it's cool if she's acquaintances with the girls from iCarly. She's so fake. Can't stand her, she's always been trying to ruin my life, no reason why. But I'd get some kicks out of going to Kale's party.

_All my life, I've been good. But now, I'm thinking what the hell._

I ran over to the bathroom to first take a shower, I reek. Once I finished that, applied make up. Over to my closet and picked out a really nice outfit for tonight. Something... mind blowing. I went to the section of my closet that is specifically labeled, 'Nice Clothes I've Bought but I've Never Worn'. I grabbed a sheer long sleeve and over lapped it with a long gold tank over a different pair of lace tights. I curled my hair but I put it up in a bun instead. I just felt it looked better. I am ready to go. I quietly ran down the stairs to not disturb Spencer. Surprisingly, I got pass him. I grabbed my key and left. Only to bump into Freddie in the hall. Great.

"Looks like someone is out to cause trouble, once again." He joked. Wow, I guess he got over this morning.

"I guess. Uh, I'm sorry about this morning. No, hard feelings?" I said.

"It's... uh, you know. All good." He smiled. With that answer, I don't know. "So are you going to Satan's spawn party?"He's talking about Kale. I nodded and he laughed, "So am I, Gibby is waiting downstairs for me. Wanna a ride?" He asked.

"Sure."

Gibby's car smells like throw up because of Guppy had an accident the other day. Thank goodness, Kale's place is just 8 minutes away from my apartment complex.

The scene was typical. But more crowded than most parties I go to. I made way into the party. Searching for Sam, but she was too busy sucking face with some blondie. Good for her though. I made way to the refreshment table to only bump into my hot but crazy ex, Griffin. He was looking mighty fine. He had his flannel in his arm, only wearing a wife beater. He definitely has been working out.

"Carly." He said in his deep but sweet voice, "Fancy meeting you here." Oh god, if only he wasn't an obsessive PeeWee Baby collector, my panties would be off by now.

"Yeah." I said, pouring myself something to drink.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.  
"Why not?" I grinned.

_All I want is to mess around, I don't really care about. If you love me, if you hate me._

He led me to the dancefloor. Instead of grinding like everyone else, we actually dance. At one point things started to heat up. My back was against him, he started to hold my waist, kissing my neck up and down. He started moving his hands under my shirt and that's where I stopped him. I turned around and look him in the eye, taking his hand to find somewhere 'private'. You know where this is going.

We went into Kale's room to spend some time alone. And by alone time, we fucked. Once we were done, it was a bit odd. I just did it with the guy who has weird PeeWee baby plays in his bathroom.

"That was... wow." He said. I put my clothes back on, didn't bother to put my hair back up. Only to be barged into by Kale. Awkward. At least I'm clothed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE, GRIFFIN?" She said.

"Um..." Was all he said... why is she so concerned about Griffin... oh my god. This sucker must be dating him... I ran out. I started laughing. This couldn't get any better. I went downstairs to find Sam about this. She was with Freddie and Gibby. I pulled her away because I thought it would be a little bit awkward telling Freddie, I shagged my exboyfriend who's girlfriend is Kale.

"What's up, Carls?" Sam said.

"Who knew Kale and Griffin were dating? I totally just hooked up with him." I laughed. Sam's mouth dropped, she laughed as well.

"Way to go, Carls. Maybe we should dip before things get messy." Sam suggested so they did. Freddie and Gibby joined them. They made a stop at the Groovy Smoothie before. We discussed the party. Talked about stuff we can do on iCarly. Freddie and I left before everyone else.

_I don't really care about, if you love me, if you hate me, you can save me... all my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell._

Freddie started talking about how Valerie turned up at the party, she tried to talk to him and the bullshit she was pulling when I thought up of an idea.

"You think we can be sex friends, Freds?" I asked.

_You say, that I'm messing with your head_

Freddie choked a bit, "_Sex_ friends?" I nodded.

_Boy, I like messing in your bed._

"What... um, huh?" Was all he could say. He scratched the back of his neck, ugh, his muscles... thank goodness for the Football team...

"Yeah, why not? We can't deny that last night was pretty epic." I said.

"We were kind of drunk." He replied.

"Whatever, do you wanna be sex friends or not?" I asked.

"Uh, duh." He answered.

_Yeah, I am messing with your head_

I walked towards the door of our apartment complex and he just stood out on the step, "Come on." I told him. Hinting, we're totally doing something tonight.

_When I'm messing with you in bed._

"That was great... but you're still not in love with me... are you?" Freddie asked.

I grinned. I said nothing and kissed his lips. "You're sweet, Freddie."


End file.
